


Christmas Lights

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Baekhyun is literally the light of Chanyeol's life, and Christmas is that sparkly and special time of the year for them.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf:** #75  
>  **Author's Note:** First of all, Merry Christmas dear prompter! I hope you like this story, I hope it gets close to what you imagined when you sent this beautuful prompt! This is the first time I (properly) participate on a fanfic fest in English, so I'm nervous and excited at the same time hahaha. Also, thank you so much to H, who was my beta, and to S for cheering me up whenever I felt like I was the worst fanfic writer ever lol. I apologize for any mistakes!

The snow fills every corner of Seoul's streets when Chanyeol arrives to their house. Right now, he looks like Rudolph, with his reddish nose and pink cheeks touched by the cold air of winter (if Baekhyun had seen him, he would have traced some gleaming reindeer’s horns on his head). Nevertheless, there’s nothing better than feeling the warmth embracing his frozen body the moment he crosses the front door. The dim lights make his small house look cozier than it already is, and it’s all because of Baekhyun.

There are small particles of light wandering around the house. Some are inside every light bulb, others rest on the back of their couches, and some more are suspended in the air gracefully dancing at his sides. Chanyeol walks slowly, as noiseless as possible, because this can only mean one thing: Baekhyun is sleeping.

His small boyfriend is lying in the center of their living room. He’s tucked into a ball due to the cold weather, and Chanyeol chuckles when he hears his snores. Chanyeol carefully drops on their round table the bags full of food that he brought, and then proceeds to kneel next to his puppy-like boyfriend. The funniest and cutest thing of all this is that Baekhyun is wrapped in the Christmas lights that were supposed to be on their tree, but knowing him, Chanyeol is sure his boyfriend got bored and just fell asleep. At least, he’s on the carpet, and not on the cold floor.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Baekhyun looked adorable, Chanyeol would’ve pulled out his phone to take some pictures and maybe a video too. With every snore, the lights around him become more intense, only to go back to their dim state a second later.

“Baekhyunie…” he whispers, reaching Baekhyun’s arm and shaking it a little. The smaller scrunches his nose, but doesn’t wake up, and the lingering lights around him now blink. “Baek, wake up. We have to finish before midnight.”

Chanyeol’s smile widens when Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes. He looks at his surroundings before focusing his droppy eyes on his tall boyfriend, and then he’s also smiling widely. Chanyeol can see his happiness in more than one way; the lights of their house are now at their fullest.

“I fell asleep,” Baekhyun says, stating the obvious, “but in my defense, Christmas trees aren’t made for people like me.”

“Short people, you mean?” Chanyeol teases, helping Baekhyun to get up and untangle the long Christmas lights off his body.

“Nope. In this relationship you’re the taller and I’m the smarter, therefore, it’s your duty to put the lights around that damn tree. It’s like your size, anyway.”

Chanyeol cackles hard, his nose scrunching and his eyes twitching. Baekhyun joins him when he’s finally free from the wires, short arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s big body.

“You know, I should’ve left you just like I found you earlier. You were a perfect small Christmas tree,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. Chanyeol is able to see the sparks in Baekhyun’s chocolate eyes.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, flustered. There’s a small pout on his lips that Chanyeol kisses away. “Come on, let’s finish this up. I’m already hungry!”

It’s two weeks away from Christmas, and now that they’re free from work, they’ve decided to decorate their small house. Baekhyun likes all types of shining ornaments, so there are sparkly Christmas spheres everywhere, and fluffy ornaments such as boots and Santas with white beards and friendly smiles on the walls. Even though Baekhyun can enlighten the whole house with just the snap of his fingers, he likes to see Christmas lights on the walls, mostly if they play any Christmas classic; that’s why he and Chanyeol turn their home into one of those beautiful houses that can be found inside a snow globe.

They’ve been together for three years now. It was an accident though; Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to be there, and Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to display all his powers in the streets. Just like tonight, it was a cold night, but instead of being in a warm house, Chanyeol was coming back after a long day of work. The stress was wreaking havoc on his body, so he decided to walk home instead of taking the bus.

He knew it was dangerous to walk alone in empty streets, and proved it when he saw a small guy surrounded by three men who had knives and a gun, as Chanyeol learned later.

“I’m not going to give you my wallet,” he had said before he crossed his arms, looking at all the men with furrowed eyebrows. Chanyeol thought the man was crazy; it certainly wasn’t the moment to pull off a daring attitude. “I need this money to eat, you idiots! And there’s no way you’ll separate me from my precious food.”

“Do you think this is a fucking joke?” the oldest of the three replied. “Give us the damn money or you won’t make it to Christmas!”

“And you dare to use bad words during holidays?” the guy had said, hands now on his waist. “Forget it, morons. This is my money, I earned it. And your ugly asses won’t touch it.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He was scared, but he couldn’t leave the guy to his own fate. However, something happened. Apparently, something that no one else noticed except for him. The smaller guy was _glowing_. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes, and he rubbed them several times to see if what he was witnessing wasn’t a fantasy. He now could see his features; brown hair, droppy eyes and pouty mouth. He was wearing a navy sweater and black jeans, and he was furious.

Chanyeol didn’t know what happened, and how it happened. In a matter of seconds, the street was lit up with such intensity that he had to cover his eyes with both hands. For a moment, it looked as if the sun was still up there, shining over everyone, as if it was ten in the morning and not the opposite.

Only when Chanyeol heard a shot, he opened his eyes. The small guy was still there, breathing hard, and still so bright that it was as if the darkness of the night didn’t have power over him. The other three guys were walking in circles, disoriented, and Chanyeol then knew they were completely blind. To say Chanyeol was astonished was an understatement. He couldn’t move, nor breathe, and his heart almost stopped when he locked eyes with the dazzling boy. And in less than a second, he was gone.

Chanyeol didn’t have trouble finding him. Like Hansel and Gretel, the guy had left a trail of particles of light that Chanyeol could easily follow until they reached the back of a big building. And then he saw it.

 

There were hundreds of sparkling dots dancing around the boy, as if they were trying to calm him down. Chanyeol carefully saw how his hands were still glowing, and his eyes looked like stars. It was a beautiful sight.

“D-Don’t come closer!” the guy said when he realized Chanyeol was standing there, looking like a fool. Chanyeol got startled, and covered himself in case the small guy decided to shoot him with bullets made of light. Or something like that.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise!” Chanyeol yelled back, “It’s just… you…”

“What?” the guy said, titling his head. Of course, the lights followed him; it was adorable.

“This is beautiful!” Chanyeol finally said and smiled when the other opened his eyes widely. “You’re like this Prince of Light I read the other day—”

“I’m not a prince! My name is Baekhyun, and what I am is your worst nightmare!”

Chanyeol blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. Which made the other upset, but after a while, he was also laughing. That night, they chatted a lot before both headed to Chanyeol’s house since the snow was heavier, and Baekhyun mentioned he didn’t really have somewhere to stay. Not that he needed it—Baekhyun’s own light was enough to keep his body warm. Still, he accepted, and ever since that day they haven’t been separated.

“Did I ever tell you that I fell from the sky?”

Chanyeol finished with the Christmas lights, and now he's alternating his eyes between two Christmas ornaments he’s holding when Baekhyun speaks from the kitchen. Intrigued, the taller blinks and peeks in to see his lover serving their meals on the wooden table. Chanyeol notices Baekhyun is in a good mood today. He doesn’t speak often about his past, and even though Chanyeol has always been very curious about it, he had never really asked for more. It was always enough when Baekhyun agreed on showing him the amount of things he could do with his powers.

“I think you didn't," Chanyeol says in a soft voice. Baekhyun puts the last half of strawberry on the cake and sighs happily. Then, he's walking to Chanyeol, and the latter can see the sadness in his eyes and in the entire house—the lights are slowly going off. 

“To be honest, I can't remember much. I heard there was a meteor shower when I was born,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol chuckles when the smaller snaps his fingers and fireworks come out. 

“I bet it was a beautiful sight,” Chanyeol murmurs, his smile falling when Baekhyun sits on the arm of their couch not showing his usual energy. 

“I... I can't remember much of my childhood. I just knew that I had to grow up fast to control my powers and defend myself.”

Chanyeol notices how the particles of light that were around the house are now coming back to Baekhyun. They surround him, and even though they're about to disappear—his owner can't keep them alive for now—it seems like they're trying to calm him down, to warm up his heart. Just like Chanyeol. 

“They always tried to either hit me or rob me, they hurt me in so many ways that I never had a place to live peacefully. I was always running away. Also, I was too scared to use my powers on them. What if I killed them? What if other people saw and decided it was a good idea to kidnap me or killing me? I was terrified.”

Chanyeol is speechless. Now he knows why Baekhyun never really talked about his past, and he’s happy he never brought it up. At least now Baekhyun trusts him enough to tell him; he feels honored. 

“I was like that for a very long time... Until I met you.”

When Chanyeol looks up, Baekhyun is looking at him with sparkly eyes and his small lips curved upwards. He's glowing again, and Chanyeol can feel the warmth of his body even though they're not touching. 

“You know... You're the very first person who accepted me and didn't question me from the beginning, even until now. You didn't treat me like a monster like everyone else did. Thank you, Yeol.” 

Baekhyun's red cheeks look adorable. Two small and bright buns Chanyeol wants to bite and kiss. When he cups Baekhyun's face with his large hands, the hot feeling of his cheeks warms his body. 

_You don't have to thank me_ , Chanyeol wants to say. _I am the one who's grateful because I got to know you, the light of my life._ Chanyeol want to say all those things, but instead he leans down and kisses Baekhyun, pouring his heart and love into the kiss hoping the smaller can feel it. 

He may have come from the stars; he may have come from the moonlight. Chanyeol is not sure about it, but who cares, right? Baekhyun is the light of his life, and that’s all that matters.

Chanyeol has his eyes closed, but that doesn't stop Baekhyun's light to sneak through his eyelids. They kiss slowly; Baekhyun's arms are around his neck for support while Chanyeol is now rubbing circles on Baekhyun's hip bones, making him shiver. 

“You know,” Baekhyun manages to say after a couple of minutes, leg wrapped around Chanyeol's waist pulling him closer, “I wouldn't mind if we had sex on the carpet right now.”

Chanyeol chuckles and completely breaks the kiss to look at his already riled-up boyfriend. “I can't believe I agree with you.” 

When Chanyeol lays Baekhyun down on the floor, their lips connect again, but this time is different. The taller knows it, because the room gets warmer and more enlightened than before. Right now, there’s no need to rush anything. He takes his time worshiping Baekhyun; from his angelical face to his beautiful body. Baekhyun pants when Chanyeol’s big hands spread his legs to fit in between, so he circles his boyfriend’s neck with his arms to have some support.

The kiss becomes heated and sloppy. Chanyeol really wants to keep everything vanilla, but it’s hard considering he has a very very handsome and very very horny Baekhyun in his arms. They keep the same pace for a few minutes, rubbing on each other through their clothes until Baekhyun’s cheeks are red, his hair looks slightly more gold than before and his eyes exude a beautiful shine. Chanyeol is in love with this phase; his tiny boyfriend resembles even more to a star in the sky.

“Wait here,” he says, voice deeper than before, but before he can get up and sprint to their bedroom, Baekhyun kisses him one more time with such passion that Chanyeol _almost_ takes him right there, his _don’t take too long_ the only thing that keeps his sanity hooked onto Earth.

He gets everything he needs at his room in the speed of light. During his short trip, the small particles of light follow him with the same devotion they show to their owner; giving him this overwhelming feeling that Baekhyun is _everywhere_. Chanyeol comes back in time to stop Baekhyun from getting fully naked, a playful smile on his small lips.

“You’re so impatient, sweetheart,” Chanyeol mumbles, devouring his lips again while working on the rest of Baekhyun’s clothes, and then his own with his boyfriend’s help, of course.

“Only for you,” Baekhyun whispers on top of his lips. 

Even though outside there’s a freezing-to-death cold, the contact with Baekhyun’s skin is enough to make him feel like he’s in the middle of a desert. Still, his boyfriend would be his oasis, a perfect illusion that is more like a tangible reality. Chanyeol’s stomach twists when he leans back to take the condom and lube he brought before, because Baekhyun looks at him in the eye and spreads his legs even more, a bright pink coloring his soft skin. 

Chanyeol is getting _crazy_ at the sight in front of his eyes. He strokes his member a few times; Baekhyun doesn’t miss anything, eyes half closed and chest rising faster. A second later, Chanyeol has coated to fingers with lube, and his attention gets back to his boyfriend when those fingers circle his entrance.

Baekhyun sighs contently. Chanyeol’s fingers touch all the sensitive spots he remembers; his neck, collarbones, perked nipples, hipbones. He briefly touches Baekhyun’s full thighs with his free hand before squishing the flesh here and there, and his tiny boyfriend moans when Chanyeol starts to finger him. 

It doesn’t take much time for them to start. Baekhyun begs him to get inside him, and Chanyeol gets harder with every whine that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He takes out his fingers and with a shaky hand he takes the condom, but his boyfriend stops him in the middle of it.

“N-no,” Baekhyun says, shaking his head. “ _Please._ I w-wanna feel you tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol says, not stopping the rubbing on Baekhyun’s bare thighs. When the latter nods, Chanyeol leans and kisses his cheeks and red lips, swallowing his own moans when Baekhyun grabs the bottle of lube and covers Chanyeol’s member with it, guiding him home right after. 

Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun is the prettiest like this. Of course, to him Baekhyun is perfect in every aspect of his life, but right now, his beauty shines more than the sun and all the stars in heaven combined. The power in the entire house goes off, but Baekhyun keeps _glowing_ with such intensity that Chanyeol is amazed. Baekhyun sweats diamonds; his body shakes with every thrust and releases small particles of light that soon enough create a galaxy around them, a storm of shooting stars that make Chanyeol feel in peace. Baekhyun’s hair becomes threads of pure gold, and when his fingers intertwine with the taller’s hair and pull him close for a kiss, his lips burn in a delicious ecstasy that Chanyeol feels like he’s about to explode. 

He knows Baekhyun is getting closer to his climax because the room slowly lights up. So he speeds up, placing his hands at both sides of Baekhyun’s head to have some support. He also hides in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, who moans his name again and again with each thrust, his hands firmly grabbing Chanyeol’s thighs while his hips cannot longer be controlled. When Baekhyun comes, the full house enlightens as if the sun were on top of the sky, only to come back to darkness after Baekhyun has come down from his nirvana. Chanyeol comes in the middle of all that, earning a soft moan mixed with a chuckle from a breathless Baekhyun.

“I’m full. And dirty,” Baekhyun says, shivering when Chanyeol’s breath tickles the skin of his shoulder before leaving a soft peck there. 

“You’re so nasty sometimes,” Chanyeol leans back, and bites his tongue while smiling hugely when Baekhyun hits his arm. The room slowly comes back to its dim state, and only there Chanyeol realizes there are twice (or probably thrice) the number of tiny lights lingering around them, twinkling almost excitedly. Baekhyun giggles, taking his face between his hands to taste his lips one more time.

“You still love me like this,” Baekhyun states, and he couldn’t be more damn right.

 

 

Christmas arrives quickly. Even though their house now looks like a big light bulb (courtesy of Baekhyun and the hundreds of lights they bought), they are busy with dinner. Chanyeol is a good cook, and Baekhyun is only there to help him chop some things and to steal some sweets here and there. They finish with the decoration of a chocolate cake, Baekhyun’s cheeks glowing in an adorable way when Chanyeol catches him stealing one strawberry and eating it up, staining his mouth with chocolate frosting. Of course, Chanyeol has no problem with wiping it off with his kisses.

They take a quick shower after that (as quick as it can be when a make our session is involved), and when they’re satisfied and warmly wrapped around soft Christmas clothes, they start their dinner. Baekhyun eats everything like a vacuum for two reasons: one, he loves eating as much as he loves Chanyeol (and the latter is in love with feeding his boyfriend); and two, he’s an impatient child who wants to open his presents like _now _.__

__“Slow down, starchild. We have the whole night,” Chanyeol murmurs, but he’s being dragged by an excited Baekhyun to the Christmas tree that looks beautiful with all the lights and presents beneath it. And who’s he to say no to those sparkly eyes?_ _

__

__“You can’t make me wait more, Park. You already kissed my glowing soul out of me, now the presents will make this night unforgettable.”_ _

__Chanyeol chuckles, takes his boyfriend’s hands in his and kisses his knuckles softly. Baekhyun, as eager as he could be, leaves soft pecks all over Chanyeol’s face and then hurries to take the first present, handing it to his curious boyfriend._ _

__“Merry Christmas, Yeol,” Baekhyun says softly. Chanyeol takes the small black square-shaped box in his hands, and when he opens it, his smile widens. There are three wooden guitar picks inside, each one of a different color. He looks up and his heart clutches when he sees Baekhyun bouncing on his feet, an excited smile on his face. “Do you remember, months ago, when we were walking around town? You looked so mesmerized when we entered to the music show and we saw the guitar picks, but in that moment we couldn’t buy them.”_ _

__“How…?” Chanyeol starts, slightly touching the guitar picks because he’s afraid they’d break. After all, he knows they’re expensive._ _

__“Do you really want to know how I got your Christmas gift, sir?” Baekhyun says, hands on his hips. Chanyeol laughs and hugs his tiny boyfriend; he knows he won’t make Baekhyun spill the truth even if his life depended on it._ _

__“My turn,” he starts, and kneels down to take a bag with a cute snowman on it. “Merry Christmas, starchild.”_ _

__Baekhyun doesn’t wait any second and opens the bag, and his entire body exudes a beautiful shine when he pulls out a corgi hat with fluffy ears. Chanyeol can see his excitement when small fireworks explode at his sides when he puts the corgi hat over his head._ _

__“This is amazing! How did you know I wanted this? I never told you, not even once!” Baekhyun says, and he can’t stop touching the fluffy ears of the cute hat. Chanyeol chuckles and puts his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer._ _

__“Gut feeling, I guess.” Chanyeol says. Actually, it wasn’t hard to guess: Baekhyun loves everything related to corgis._ _

__They spend the next twenty minutes opening their other presents. Both get clothes, movies and videogames, and judging by their smiles, they’re spending one of the best nights of their lives. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow when Baekhyun tells him to wait after they opened all the presents, and then he runs up stairs. When he comes back, he has in his hands a small velvety box; it looks so much like the one where the guitar picks were._ _

__“A last Christmas gift. I love you so much, Yeol,” Baekhyun says and hands him the present. Chanyeol looks at him in the eyes and realizes his boyfriend is actually nervous, because the small light bodies are dancing and jumping through his fingers, feet and hair._ _

__Chanyeol gasps when he opens it. It’s a silver necklace with a peculiar star in the middle. The gem contains a light particle inside, the brightest Chanyeol has ever seen. “This is… a trick I learned over time. It was hard, but I could put my pure light in there, so it’ll last forever.”_ _

__Baekhyun bites his lip, looking shy, and Chanyeol feels like crying because no matter what happens, now he’ll always have Baekhyun with him. He closes the small box carefully, and then he wraps Baekhyun in a bear hug that makes the smaller laugh and hug him back with the same strength and _love_ , so much love._ _

__“You little thing,” Chanyeol says, and hugs him tighter when he feels his eyes watering and his voice cracks a little bit. He’s at a loss of words right now, and Baekhyun gets it because he rocks them both and giggles, his small voice can be heard even though he has his face on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol will always be amazed at their deep connection; it’s almost as if they were _meant to be_. _ _

__When they separate, Baekhyun helps him to clip the necklace behind him, both laughing when Chanyeol has to bend his knees because he’s too tall (or Baekhyun’s too small, but he would never say it out loud). However, Baekhyun notices the unusual big smile on Chanyeol’s face, and narrows his eyes when his boyfriend clears his throat._ _

__“Now, it’s my turn. Wait here, please.”_ _

__Chanyeol doesn’t let him talk. He goes to the kitchen, grabs one of the bags he had brought home a few hours ago and, to Baekhyun’s surprise, he leaves their home. He knows he doesn’t have much time because his boyfriend will get desperate in a matter of seconds, so he sprints to his neighbor’s house and knocks thrice. After a while, an old lady opens the door, and the moment she sees him, she calls Sehun, his grandson._ _

__Oh Sehun is ten years old, and he’s been Chanyeol’s crime partner for three days. When the kid comes out, he’s carrying a big green box, and Chanyeol immediately helps him with it, because he knows it’s heavy._ _

__“Did you get the cookies, hyung?” Sehun says and licks his lips when Chanyeol hands him the bag he previously took at home, a big box filled with chocolate cookies is inside. Chanyeol feels warmth spreading all over his body when he spots Sehun’s sparkly eyes while he reads the box’ tag._ _

__“Thank you, Sehunnie,” the older says and ruffles his hair._ _

__“No problem! He’s been a good boy, and now he’s sleeping. I’m sure Baekhyun hyung will like him!”_ _

__After saying good-bye to Sehun and his grandmother, Chanyeol walks carefully to the house. The moment he pulls out his keys to enter, the door opens, and Baekhyun is looking at him with curious eyes than then wander around the newly round box in his hands._ _

__“Where did you go? What’s in that box? Did you really leave the house when it’s freezing cold outside only to get… _a box?_ ”_ _

__“You’ll find our soon, Baek,” Chanyeol says after closing the door behind them. Baekhyun’s light surround him immediately, melting the snow that fell over his hair and sweater, and he sighs in content when they start to warm his body. “Merry Christmas, love. This is my last present for tonight.”_ _

__Baekhyun’s cheeks are red, and his smile is wide when he receives the box in his hands. He’s so curios about it, mostly because the box is big and heavy; he’s honestly clueless. Chanyeol's smile grows when Baekhyun tries to flip the box, but the thing inside it suddenly _moves_ and Baekhyun half screams half laughs, and the lights around him look like they got scared too because they’re jumping in the air. However, nothing prepares him to see the small, fluffy head coming out of the box, and soon enough Baekhyun is tearing up while carrying a very cute corgi pup in his arms._ _

__“Oh my god, Yeol…” Baekhyun says while touching the small red ribbon tied around the corgi’s neck. Baekhyun giggles when the small pup plays with the mots of light around him, and he purposely creates more and sends a big one to sit on the corgi’s nose. He can’t speak right now, and also he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Chanyeol kisses his tears away._ _

__“Oh Sehun took care of this little thing for three days. I couldn’t bring him home with me until now,” Chanyeol explains before Baekhyun can speak. The latter sniffles, and giggles again when the cute pup licks his face. “I hope you know you’re the light of my life, Baek,” Chanyeol whispers, and tenderly hugs the now two members of his family. “I hope I can spend many more Christmas with you by my side.”_ _

__When Baekhyun frees the small pup from his arms so he can wander around their house, he turns around and takes Chanyeol’s hands with his, intertwining their fingers. Chanyeol is astonished; he believes he has never seen Baekhyun this happy, this sparkly, and thinking that it’s because of him makes him the happiest man on Earth._ _

__“You don’t have to worry,” the smaller says, and makes sure Chanyeol is looking at him when he pronounces the next words. “You can be sure that I will spend the rest of my life next to you.”_ _


End file.
